The Cat Watches Buffy
by lamia vampress
Summary: RashelxQuinn. The famous 'Cat' finally watches her rival, Buffy, with her dear soulmate.


**This story is for**___RQRGJM9311. _**You're awesome, and we both know how much you're obsessed ;) I've had this idea for a while now, so I finally wrote it! So here it is, a Rashel and Quinn story that **_**finally**___**has nothing to do with killings, tortures or pain. **

***Disclaimers*-**

**I don't own Night World… **_**Yet**_**…..*thunder and lightning erupts while starts to cackle***

Quinn and Rashel had come back last night from a very tiring mission. They had to track down a werewolf pack that had been terrorizing this small town and investigate why, and stop them.

Though it had been easy to kill them, it took a long time to actually _find _them. So they were pretty much relieved when Thierry told them they had the day off.

Most of the other couples were off doing something else with each other. So Quinn and Rashel decided to take a walk. And right now they were debating on something.

"I'm telling you._ I_ was distracted. So that shouldn't have even counted."

"Quinn, just admit you lost. I beat you and I always will." Rashel snorted, remembering the training they did a couple of days ago.

"Rashel, that wasn't fair though. I still say it was a tie." Quinn quickly retorted, narrowing his eyes.

Rashel laughed and said "Sure, Quinn, sure."

"Well then. I ask for a rematch. And I assure you, I _will_ win" Quinn replied, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"So you _are_ admitting you lost," Rashel stated with triumph, ignoring his scowl. "Well, I would usually agree to that to prove you wrong, but I'm still pretty exhausted from yesterday."

Quinn grinned then. "Yeah, I guess we could do it another day. I won't forget, don't worry." With that they walked silently through the garden, arguing and talking about other things now and then.

It then occurred to Rashel that she forgot to ask Quinn something the other day. "Quinn, this may sound stupid but… uhh… Why did Ash compare me to Buffy the other day? Should I take that as a compliment? Or am I going to have to find him and kick his ass?"

Quinn stopped and started laughing. "He compared you to Buffy? Oh, that's hilarious! But true." He exclaimed, still laughing.

"How is that funny?... And true?" Rashel asked, a bit annoyed. "You know Daphne referred me to her too. How the hell am I like her? I don't really see any comparison, besides being a vampire hunter."

He stopped laughing then, and looked at her. "You've never watched Buffy?"

"No… Are you going to answer my question?" Rashel asked again. His response was to pick her up, much to her protests, and carry her back to their room in the mansion, picking up the second season of Buffy on the way. He set her down on the couch, put the first disc in their DVD player and sat down next to her.

"So, what, we're going to watch it now?"

"Yes. And then you'll see how much _we_ relate." Quinn replied, winking.

The scene started out with two people walking, a girl and boy to be exact. Then all of a sudden, a vampire popped up and attacked them both. Rashel watched in silent amusement, to the fact that this vampire was _nothing_ like Night World vampires.

"Ok…what's up with these vamps? I mean, a cross? _Really_" Rashel asked, smirking.

"Well, not all of this relates to you. There are some differences, but it's similar." With that, Quinn put his arm around Rashel and they both sat comfortably for the rest of the show, watching with both of them making comments now and then.

"I'm assuming this Angel guy will be hooking up with Buffy?"

"You assumed right. Now are you seeing more of a resemblance?" Quinn asked. "He's a vampire, she's a slayer…" He trailed off, smiling wryly.

"Forbidden Love." Rashel replied sarcastically, but returning the smile.

They both sat there and watched the entire season. When it was finished, Quinn got up to put it away. While that, Rashel was deep in thought.

"Hmm. Well, that was interesting. With the whole "being chosen" idea. But the end sucked a bit. I mean, Buffy having to kill him even when she knew he had his soul back. But even then, Angel having to lose his soul? It's a little cruel, especially since he can't have that "moment of happiness"."

"Poor them, huh?" Quinn asked pulling her up for a kiss and hug.

"Yeah. Poor them…" Rashel mummered against his lips.

"Now do you see why everybody thinks we're like them? We have the whole vampire with a slayer relationship."

"I do see now. But again, I prefer _our _connection much better. For one thing, you have a soul that you can't lose."

He laughed and said through the soulmate link, _Well, I think I gained it by meeting you._

Rashel smiled and pulled back a little to look at him. "I love you" was all she said back, smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed it Chris! So to everyone else, how'd you like it? Please tell me in a review. Please, please review. **

***Rashel and Quinn forever***

**-Lamia Vampress**


End file.
